


Dreamy

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Sometimes, Jennie just can't sleep alone. She chooses not to.





	Dreamy

She fidgets against the mattress again, annoyed.

She has been trying to sleep for what feels like hours already, but rest just seems too difficult to reach tonight.

She has a lot to do. Promotions and rehearsals and dancing and smiling.

Jennie is worried.

She is commonly worried about a lot of things. She just can't help it. It is part of her.

It used to be more manageable, though, before becoming who she is now.

Nowadays, it seems impossible to stop. She has a lot of people to content.

She has a lot of people she is terrified to disappoint.

Jennie turns around again, flat in her stomach, and groans.

Her mind drifts off to the next room.

To the person sleeping in the next room.

She really doesn't want to impose. She knows the blonde is probably in deep sleep after the previous day. Which included a lot of travelling and little of self-care.

But she can't help but to think about her and the warmth of her body and the soft of her hands.

So she gets off her bed and tiptoes quietly to the next room, hoping to be a sneaky as possible.

And just as she thought, the younger girl is sleeping, mouth slightly open, breathing softly.

Jennie can’t help but smile in a way she thought it was impossible but for actors and actresses of low-budget romantic movies.

She figures it is a bit creepy to stand there just staring, so she sits cautiously in a little non-occupied space next to the blonde.

She lies down slowly, trying her best not to startle the beauty dreaming next to her.

It is kind of pointless.

Lisa would feel Jennie’s presence anywhere.

The blonde opens her eyes slowly, in a sleepy manner that makes Jennie's chest feel just pleasantly warm.

Lisa smiles and instinctively encloses the brunet’s waist with her arms, pulling her completely against her own body.

"Hi".

Jennie chuckles at the raspy voice, a bit too sleepy and feeling what can only be defined as elated.

"Hi".

"Can't sleep?"

Lisa inhales softly and Jennie's sweet scent envolves her like she's still dreaming. She feels the good kind of dizzy.

Jennie denies with her head.

"I'm sorry to bother you".

Lisa frowns and tightens her arms. She intertwines her legs with Jennie's. They are staring at each other. It feels absolutely right, like a complete puzzle.

"You could never bother me. I always feel like cuddling".

Jennie smiles because she knows it is the truth and Lisa feels a prickle in her eyes just because of the brunette's expression.

She's so in love it should hurt, but it doesn't.

They should be scared.

But none of them are.

Lisa leans forward a bit and starts kissing Jennie's face, unable to control herself.

Not that Jennie minds at all.

She kisses her forehead, and her nose, and her cheeks, and her chin. She nuzzles the brunette's jaw with her nose. And then, she kisses full on her lips.

So they just lie in bed, kissing softly and lazily and lovingly for an undetermined time.

Jennie feels soft warmth on her right cheek, and separates from Lisa just enough to see the source.

The sun is rising, golden like the hair she's caressing right now.

She smiles and looks back to the blonde, who is looking at her with an expression that leaves her breathless.

"I love you", Lisa says softly.

"I love you."

Jennie answers without hesitation.

She sun keeps rising.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. Posted on my tw account as well. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
